pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate's Contest Debut...?!/Transcript
Note: Please comment with what you thought and/or some constructive criticism. It really helps! Scene 1 Fate: W-We're here... Sakutaro: Are you excited? Fate: *Nods* Lusamine: I doubt it would be good for appearances to wear your everyday clothes in the Contest... Gold: Costume shopping? Rika: BORING! Silver: ...It's about him, not us... Fate: I also wanna catch something new before I enter. I doubt the judges will like it if I only use Togepi... Sakutaro: You have plenty of time. Scene 2 Fate: Back in Route 1... Litten: Nya... *Looks at Fate* Nya? Nya...! Fate: Mm? Zekrom: ROAAAAAAAR! Fate: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! N: Zekrom won't hurt you. He just wanted to say hello. Fate: O-Oh... N: That Litten right there... Fate: Is he y-yours...? N: I think he wants to travel with you. Litten: Nya! Nyaaaaa! N: *Nods* I was correct. You should catch him. Fate: O-Okay... *Throws a Pokéball at it* I-Ot worked! N: If it wants to travel alongside you, it won't struggle. *Leaves* Fate: That was strange... Scene 3 Fate: I promised to meet everyone at the Pokémon Center... ???: Hey. Fate: H-Huh--? Oh, it's you, Elys... Elys: How's everything going? Fate: It's going-- Elys: You aren't really planning on becoming friends with those people, I hope. Fate: O-Of course not... I-I'll get rid of them when they've outlived their usefulness... Elys: Good boy. Fate: Are you coming to watch the contest? Elys: Of course. Fate: I-I'm glad. Elys: Remember, even if you lose, you'll always have me to cry to, okay? Fate: *Nods* Elys: After all, I'm the only person that you need. *Smiles* Right? Fate: Y-Yeah. Well, I gotta go meet everyone... Bye... Scene 4 Fate: I'm back! Lusamine: Did you catch something and get your suit? Fate: Yeah. Lusamine: Good. Let's get you entered! Fate: *Smiles* Yeah! Scene 5 Lisia: Oh. My. Goodness! You actually entered! Let's call this chapter in your story... "Heart Pounding! My Debut!". Fate: *Sweatdrop* S-Sure... Lisia: Looks like you're the last entry. Don't let the entries before yours dishearten you and your Pokémon! Fate: You've got it. I'll give you a run for your money! Lisia: That's the kind of confidence I like to hear! Scene 6 Announcer: Starting off our Contest, let's have a round of applause for Hoenn's top idol, Lisia! Crowd: Go, Lissi! Lisia: Go, Bergi! Bergi: LUGG LUGG! Lisia: Use Ice Ball! Bergi: AVALUGG! *Follow the command* Lisia: Follow it up with Flash Cannon! Bergi: *Uses Flash Cannon. The explosion from its impact on Ice Ball causes a giant iceberg to form.* Lisia: Flash Cannon, once more! Bergi: *Repeats the attack, causing the iceberg to explode, leaving shards of ice all over the floor of the hall* Announcer: A divine performance showing off the dangerous beauty of the Ice Type! Scene 7 The following scene is a short montage consisting of shots of these Pokémon: Budew, Xatu, Azurill, Froslass, Fletchlinder, Midday Lycanroc, and Charmeleon. Scene 8 Announcer: Time for our final act of this round: a set of new arrivals to the Contest World, Fate and his Litten! Fate: *Exhales. He then opens his eyes and smirks* Rika: Is... Silver: That... Gold: Even... Sakutaro: Fate?! Fate: Litten, *winks* show them what we planned! Litten: *Uses Rest* Announcer: The Litten has gone to sleep?! What is the plan?! Litten: *Yawns and casually gets up. It then uses Scary Face and Outrage* Announcer: Was that the plan? Fate: Yup. I knew you were prolly gonna say something, which, thanks to your mic, would wake him up. It's a display of the everyday struggles of getting out of bed in the morning. Green: *In the audience with Red* That was mildly impressive. Scene 9 Announcer: The scores are in. Only half of the thirty-two coordinators have made the cut! Please look up at the screen to see who made it. Lisia: I ranked at number two. Hey, Fate, look! Fate: I-I finished this round at number one...?! Preview Lisia: With only sixteen remaining competitors, Fate and I are about to go head to head in a battle of beautiful Pokémon moves! Can he manage to do as well he did in the first round throughout the rest of the Contest?! Next time: A Shiny Conclusion!